Don't Hurt
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Sasuke tak keberatan. Walau Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Walau Naruto gila, dia tetap akan mencintai Naruto sampai akhir hidupnya. Dia bersedia menjadi pengganti Itachi. Mind to RnR? But DLDR!


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Don't Hurt

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romace / Angst

Warning **: Insprisai dari lagu Don't Hurt. Typo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari senja masuk melalui sela-sela tirai jendela, memberikan sedikit cahaya pada sebuah kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup gelap itu. Seorang pemuda duduk manis di sudut kamar itu. Rambut keemasannya terlihat begitu kotor begitu juga dengan kemeja putih panjang yang dia kenakan. Tangan mungilnya mencoret-coret dinding kamar dengan sebuah _crayon_ hitam. Entah apa yang dia gambar, yang pasti wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti mencoret dinding di hadapannya. Dia melempar _crayon _itu lalu bangkit dari posisinya sekarang dan berjalan ke depan pintu rumahnya yang terkunci dari luar. Dia duduk di sana, menunggu seseorang.

"Itachi…"

'Cklek'

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berseragam pelayan café ke dalam rumah. Rambut raven-nya yang bermodel seperti 'pantat ayam' itu terlihat basah entah karena apa. Dia membuka sepatunya dan tersenyum melihat pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang, Naruto."

"Itachi, selamat datang," jawab pemuda itu riang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Itachi' itu mendekati pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat 'Itachi'. 'Itachi' mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan tidak menuntut.

"Kau kotor sekali. Ayo kita mandi." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. 'Itachi' segera menggendong tubuh Naruto yang tergolong ringan itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Di lepasnya kemeja putih Naruto yang kotor dan membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam _ofuro _lebih dulu. Sedangkan dirinya menatap ke arah cermin di kamar mandi. Sambil menghela nafas, dia membuka kemeja kerjanya yang terdapat sebuah _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

.

.

.

'Itachi'—atau yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke. Mari kita panggil dia Sasuke—menggosok jemari Naruto yang begitu hitam karena _crayon_ itu dengan sabun dengan lembut. Susah memang mengurus Naruto. Apalagi semenjak Naruto depresi karena kakak Sasuke—Itachi yang sebenarnya—meninggal dunia.

Naruto adalah kekasih Itachi. Dia sangat mencintai Itachi begitu pula Itachi yang sangat mencintai Naruto. Dan Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Setelah kematian kakaknya akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi di Suna setahun lalu. Naruto menjadi depresi dan malah menganggap Sasuke—yang wajahnya memang mirip Itachi—adalah Itachi. Sasuke tak keberatan. Walau Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Walau Naruto gila, dia tetap akan mencintai Naruto sampai akhir hidupnya. Dia bersedia menjadi pengganti Itachi.

"Itachi?" Suara lembut Naruto terdengar, membuat Sasuke sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Naru? Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Walau dia tidak terbiasa bersikap lembut seperti Itachi.

"Naru kedinginan. Sudah, ya, mandinya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia membantu Naruto untuk keluar dari ofuro lalu membasuh badan Naruto dengan air bersih. Dia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh Naruto. Setelah selesai, handuk itu dia ikatkan di pinggang ramping Naruto. Naruto pun berlari keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu apartemen kecil mereka. Sasuke sendiri setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya segera menyusul Naruto.

"Hei, hei, sini dulu, aku keringkan rambutmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga dia jatuh terduduk di sofa. Tidak nyaman duduk di sofa, Naruto turun ke bawah untuk duduk di lantai. Sasuke mengambil _hair-dryer _lalu mengeringkan rambut Naruto.

"Naru mau es krim," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia menarik celana Sasuke. "Itachi punya es krim, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sebentar, aku ambilkan." Sasuke meletakkan _hair-dryer _di atas sofa lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim. Naruto tersenyum senang setelah es krim yang dia inginkan ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Makannya jangan belepotan," ujar Sasuke yang melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengeringkan rambut Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memakan es krim itu dengan pemuh semangat.

"Itachi, mau?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla itu. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memakan sebagian es krim itu.

Selesai mengeringkan rambut Naruto, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya dan dia terkejut melihat es krim vanilla itu memenuhi wajah Naruto. Sasuke mengambil tisu yang ada di sampingnya lalu membersihkan sekitar wajah Naruto.

"Sudah makannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Habis." Naruto menunjukkan _cup_ es krimnya yang sudah kosong. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto. Dipakaikannya Naruto kemeja putih dan menggendong Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Tidur, ya?" Sasuke membelai rambut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Selamat tidur," bisik Naruto. Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Naruto lalu memeluk pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu hingga tertidur. Mendengar dengkuran halus dari pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Sasuke tersenyum lalu bangkit meninggalkan kamar penuh coretan itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang lelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Suara isakan tangis terdengar dari ruang tamu yang begitu gelap. Sasuke duduk di atas sofa, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Dia tidak secengeng ini sebelumnya. Tapi bisakah kalian mengerti betapa sakitnya? Mendengar nama orang lain yang keluar dari mulut orang yang dia cintai. Dan nama itu ditunjukan padanya. Dia Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Seberapa besar rasa sakit yang dia tahan selama ini? Naruto tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Bahkan saat kakaknya masih hidup. Naruto tidak pernah menyebut namanya.

"_Kuso…_" Sasuke mencoba menghapus air matanya, tapi tak bisa. Air matanya terus mengalir deras. "Kumohon… berhentilah…"

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya?" Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat Naruto ditinggal sendirian dan dikunci di dalam rumah satu harian penuh. Tapi apa boleh buat? Naruto bisa saja pergi entah kemana kalau dia membiarkan pintu terbuka begitu saja.

"Tidak bisakah Itachi libur?" Naruto memasang wajah sebal. "Naru sebal mereka selalu mengambil waktu Itachi."

"Maaf, Naru. Aku akan segera pulang. Naru mau oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Naru mau ikan! Iya, Ikan hias. Biar Naru bisa bermain." Wajahnya yang begitu polos itu membuat Sasuke senang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dikecupnya bibir Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

"Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Itachi!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Naruto kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil _crayon_ lalu mencoret _crayon_ itu ke dinding seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyinari tubuh Naruto yang tertidur dalam kamarnya. Naruto terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya matahari. Naruto melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Penasaran melihat apa yang ada di luar, Naruto membuka jendela itu. Sayang, jendela itu terkunci. Frustasi. Naruto mengguncang jendela itu dengan kuat hingga akhirnya jendela itu terbuka. Disinilah Naruto sekarang. Berdiri di atas balkon yang berada di lantai dua apartemen kecil tempat dia dan Sasuke tinggal.

Tatapan Naruto terpaku pada jalan raya yang ada di bawah. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat Sakit. Bayang-bayang Itachi melintas di kepalanya.

"Itachi… Ita—"

"_Naru, maaf…"_

"_Tidak! Tidak, Itachi. Jangan pergi!"_

"_Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu… maaf, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."_

"_Tidak! Tidak!"_

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Air matanya mengalir deras. "Tidak mungkin… Itachi…" Naruto bangkit. Dia melompat menuju lantai bawah. Untuk tubuhnya yang cukup lincah dan jarak dari atas tanah tidak terlalu jauh membuat Naruto bisa bangkit kembali.

"Naru harus mencari Itachi…"

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dengan orang-orang itu. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya sepanjang jalan. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa tahu arah.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartement-nya. Dia membawa sebuah kantong berisi dua ekor ikan hias yang diminta Naruto. Dia melangkah masuk apartement-nya dan meletakkan ikan itu dalam akuarium kecil yang bergambar seekor ikan. Pantas saja Naruto meminta ikan. Dia memang sangat menginginkannya.

"Naru, aku pulang!" seru Sasuke. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke beranjak untuk melihat kamar Naruto. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat jendela kamar Naruto terbuka.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Sasuke segera meninggalkan kediamannya untuk mencari Naruto. Hatinya terasa sangat khawatir karena baru kali ini Naruto keluar rumah sendirian.

_[__SEPIA iro ni somaru Mioboe no aru joukei]_

Ponsel Sasuke bordering. Sasuke langsung mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?"

"_Sasuke? Ini Kiba. Kau mencari Naruto, 'kan?"_

"Iya, dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Di café. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Kau gila, ya? Ini musim gugur dan kau hanya memberinya sepotong kemeja?"_

"Nanti saja bicaranya. Aku kesana."

Sasuke segera memutuskan telepon itu lalu berlari menuju café Kiba, tempat dia bekerja. Dia berharap semoga Naruto tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Naru!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memakan es krim di samping Kiba. "Kenapa pergi keluar?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Itachi mana?" tanya Naruto. Kiba sedikit terkejut. _'Itachi? Bukankah dia sudah…'_

"Ayo pulang, Naru." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto erat.

"Tidak. Mana Itachi?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Aku Itachi," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram. Dilemparnya sendok yang dia pegang ke arah Sasuke. "Kau pembohong! Kau bukan Itachi!" teriak Naruto. "Mana Itachi-ku? _Teme_, mana Itachi-ku?"

"Aku Itachi-mu, Naru. Aku Itachi-mu!"

'Buagh'

Sebuah tinju keras mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Kiba berdiri di hadapannya, menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Kiba mencengkram kerah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau mengaku kalau kau adalah Itachi?"

Sasuke bungkam. Tak ingin menjawab. Oh, haruskah dia mengatakan alasannya? Haruskah dia mengatakan alasan kenapa dia harus mengaku kalau dia adalah Itachi? Tidak. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan semuanya. Terlebih di hadapan Naruto seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam? Mau kuhajar lagi?"

"Kiba! Cukup! Jangan sakiti Itachi!" Naruto menarik tangan Kiba yang mencengkram kerah Sasuke. "Jangan…"

"Naruto! Dia itu Sasuke! Bukan Itachi!"

"Dia Itachi!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. "Itachi tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menggenggam jemari dingin Naruto. Dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Di elusnya kepala Naruto pelan.

"Kita pulang, ya?" Naruto mengangguk. "Ah, bisa keluar duluan? Nanti aku menyusulmu," ujar Sasuke. Lagi, Naruto mengangguk menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

Kiba mendengus melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Dia selalu berbuat seenaknya. Suasana café yang sudah sunyi itu terasa sangat tegang. Sasuke berdiri menghadap Kiba yang sudah sangat kesal melihat ulah Sasuke.

"Hanya satu..." gumam Sasuke. Kiba mengangkat kepalanya, "Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa aku berbuat begini." Kiba tak menjawab Dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. "Aku mencintai Naruto lebih dari siapapun dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita," jelasnya.

"Tapi kau membuatnya lebih menderita kalau terus begini!"

"Aku tahu. Makanya… biarkan aku menjadi Itachi-nya. Biarkan aku jadi pengganti kakak."

Kita tak mejawab. Sasuke membungkukkan badannya pada Kiba yang kebetulan adalah bosnya di café itu lalu pergi dari sana. Terdengar suara helaan nafas Kiba sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, menyamankan dirinya dengan kehangatan Naruto yang begitu sempurna.

"Kita pula, Naru." Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto, membiarkan kehangatan itu tetap melekat.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat lelah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di belakangnya, membuatnya terkejut. Naruto menatapnya ketakutan.

"Hei, jangan takut," ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Naruto tidak mengingatnya? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hari ini? Sasuke mencoba memegang bahu Naruto, namun Naruto menepisnya. Kedua sapphire-nya memberikan tatapan yang begitu menakutkan.

"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya lagi.

"I-ni aku.. Itachi!" Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Tapi Naruto memberontak. Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih pisau yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau bukan Itachi… bukan."

'Jleb'

Suara tusukan terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan melihat kea rah perutnya. Sebilah pisau menancap di sana. Cairan merah kental perlahan menetes, membasahi lantai putih yang awalnya begitu bersih. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang menatap dirinya penuh dengan rasa terkejut. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah pucat milik Sasuke. Tangannya mengelap air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipi Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya, aku Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" Naruto terduduk, melihat darah yang mengalir dari perut Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan jatuh tergeletak di hadapan Naruto. Tubuhnya semakin lemah karena darah yang terus menerus keluar melalui celah lukanya. Namun senyuman tidak luntur wajahnya, walau air matanya terus mengalir. Ditariknya tangan Naruto agar Naruto mendekat. Dibawanya tubuh kurus nan rapuh itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Telapak tangan Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Jangan menangis…"

"Sasuke…" Air mata terus mengalir di wajah Naruto. "Maaf…"

"Kau tidak salah…" Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto pelan. "Aku senang…" Dikecupnya bibir Naruto pelan.

"Tidak…"

"Naruto, aku lelah…" Mata Sasuke terlihat semakin sayu. Wajahnya kian memucat. "Aku ingin tidur."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke kuat. "Jangan pergi, Sasuke!"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Satu kata terakhir Sasuke. Satu hembusan nafas terakhir Sasuke. Kedua _onyx _itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan sang pemilik mata sapphire yang masih menangisinya. Tidak, dia tidak pantas di tangisi. Dia telah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

"Tidak.. Sasu?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, "Sasu bangun!" Percuma. Tubuh itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Naruto mencabut pisau yang masih menancap di perut Sasuke. Dia menatap Sasuke, walau matanya kabur karena tertutup air mata.

"Jangan curang, Sasu." Tangisnya, "A-aku akan menyusulmu dan Itachi…"

Naruto menancapkan pisau itu ke perutnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Nafasnya terasa sangat sesak. Dia tahu, inilah akhir hidupnya. Perlahan kedua matanya tertutup. Yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah sebuah cahaya putih yang asalnya entah dari mana.

"Ah, aku lelah." Naruto benar-benar memejamkan kedua matanya. Jiwanya telah hilang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

-Fin-

.

.

.

Okeh, ini gaje. Asli gaje. -/-

Saya kembali ke Fandom ini dengan fanfic yang kacau -/-

Maaf kalau ini bener-bener jelek kayak saya *plak* Tapi bersediakah kalian nge-review? Saya bakal sangat senang sekali ^^

Oke, sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lain ^^

-Mell a.k.a Deidei-


End file.
